Furby Boom
The 'Furby Boom, '(stylized as Furby BOOM!) is the updated version of the Furby 2012. They arrived in 2013 with the slogan is "A new generation is hatching". The Furby Boom! Crystal Series released in 2014. Furblings based on Furby Booms were released in late 2013. Furblings based on the Crystal series were released in 2015. History In early 2013, a trademark was filed by Hasbro registering 2 names: "Furblings" and "Furby Boom". Furby Boom was registered as a "Toy" while Furblings was registered under "Media", leaving some to speculate Furby may be getting a TV show, video game or something of that nature. However, Furblings were registered under "Media" due to the fact that they are virtual pets, while Furby Boom is a full toy. When a Furby Boom creature is happy, it will lay an egg on an IOS (4.3 or later) or Android (2.3.3 or later) Device (iPod Touch, iPhone, iPad, etc.). The egg then hatches and your Furby boom now has a baby known as a Furbling. Caring for the Furbling is almost identical to playing with a Tamagotchi. It can also play games with Furby Boom and other Furblings. Up to 50 Furblings can belong to one Furby Boom creature. Each one has a unique style, personality, and color scheme. The Furblings may or may not resemble the color scheme of their parent. Also, the truck drives your Furbling to its room. Furby Boom can also interact with the Furby App on IOS devices and Android devices. Personalities Main article: Furby Boom! Personalities The Furby Boom starts off in the sweet personality. The personalities available are sweet, hyper, rockin', jolly or feisty. Names Main article: Furby Boom! Names There are 129 Furby Boom names. List of Furby Booms Gallery Furby-Boom.jpg|Furby Boom Advertisement FURBYBOO.JPG|Furby Boom App Advertisement Furby booms.jpg|Furby Booms Imagekl.jpg|Comparison between a 1998 Leopard Furby, 2012 Furby, & a Furby Boom. 7b8d0afa1223ad5d0305b354879a35e8.jpg|Furby Booms Furby-gall2012-03-2919-59-37800.jpg|Furby Booms (Straight Stripes & Waves) Furby-Boom-Black-Pink-Triangles-15344780-5.jpeg|Furby Boom Triangles (Front View) $_59_(10).jpg|Furby Boom Straight Stripes (Front View) Furby-boom.png|Furby Boom Straight Stripes (Front View) Furby-gall2012-03-2919-59-22800.jpg|Furby Boom Straight Stripes (3/4 View) Picture.png|Furby Boom Waves in an animated style $_59_(1).jpg|Furby Boom Waves and Box Furby-gall2012-03-2919-56-25800.jpg|Furby Boom Waves (Front View) Furby-gall2012-03-2919-58-47800.jpg|Furby Boom Waves (3/4 View) $_59_(5).jpg|Furby Boom Waves (Front View) Furby boom.jpg|Furby Boom Waves (Close-up View) Furbz.jpg|Furby Boom with box Imagesetters.jpg|Empty Furby Boom box Imageszsxsdxr.jpg|Furby Boom Box back alt.1 Imagez.jpg|Furby Boom box alt. 2 Yimagexxfd.jpg|Furby Boom box alt.3 628826219131052ff.JPG|Furby Boom Diagonal Stripes (Front View) 937446119131053ff.JPG|Furby Boom Diagonal Stripes (Right Side View) 978969719131053ff.JPG|Furby Boom Diagonal Stripes (Left Side View) $_59_(11).jpg|Furby Boom Diagonal Stripes (Front View) PeacockandZigzagFurbyBooms.jpg|Furby Booms (Peacock & Zigzag Stripes) 66259397142056uz.JPG|Furby Boom with box 56342277142056uz.JPG|Furby Boom Peacock (Front View) 80361577142056uz.JPG|Furby Boom Peacock (Back View) 90987137142056uz.JPG|Furby Boom Peacock (Side View) 1148989 524787140907723 969350851 n.jpg|Furby Boom Polka Dots Advertisement 67281516951449.JPG|Furby Boom Polka Dots (Front View) 68806916951249.JPG|Furby Boom Polka Dots (Back View) 59932815122546nH.JPG|Furby Boom Pink & Blue Hearts (Front View) 304969315122546nH.JPG|Furby Boom Pink & Blue Hearts (3/4 View) 20140104 141941.jpg|Furby Boom Pink & Blue Hearts (Front View) $_59_(2).jpg|Comparison between a Furby Party Rocker & and a Furby Boom furby boom teaser.jpg|A Furby Boom teaser Gfbfdbf.jpeg 1455518.jpg 1490052.jpg simcraycray.jpg Screenshot (629).png|The inside of a Furby Boom in the game. tumblr_9f2dcfb058835bb3365e0af89b73f7f1_46097854_640.jpg Videos Hasbro's Furby Boom Commercial Dr. Oetker Furby Anahtarlık Promosyonu| - Turkish commercial "Puding" Category:Hasbro Category:Furby Boom Category:Furby Category:Furby Apps Category:Furby 2013 Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Tiger